


Found and Saved

by acrosstheinternet



Series: All Together Now [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Flashbacks, Hallucinations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:10:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1850761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acrosstheinternet/pseuds/acrosstheinternet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't have much to say for this part, just that I like it. Also, I'm terrible at coming up with names for each part..</p>
<p>Warning: There is some language as well as Hell flashbacks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found and Saved

 

When he awoke, Adam could tell it had been a few days since he passed out. He was in a really strange place. The place looked like it was made in the forties or probably even earlier, yet at the same time it looked modern. Behind him there was a spiral staircase and in front of him were two long tables with lamps on them. When he looked up, he saw his two older brothers staring at him in shock. He didn't know why, but when he was unconscious, he had nightmares of his brothers burning alive. It was horrible.  _Oh God no. Don’t look and they might not burn away._

Instead, Adam was greeted with a big bear hug. He could tell it was Sam without looking, because he could feel him towering over him and his long hair hit him in the face. _"Adam, you’re okay. I’ve missed you so much."_ Sam whispered into the hug. And just as Sam broke the hug, Dean reached out his hand for a shake, but gave him one of those handshake-hug things. “It’s so great to see ya, man.” “You too, Dean.”

Then suddenly, Dean threw water in his face.

“What the hell, man?!” Adam wiped his face. “Hm.. Not demon.” Dean then held up a silver knife to his throat. “What is wrong with you guys?!” And without even saying anything, Dean took his hand and made a small cut. “WHAT THE FUCK, DUDE?!” “You’re clean.” Dean threw a clean rag at him and Adam applied pressure to his cut. “Sorry, Adam. Just the usual precautions. Now, how are you alive?” Sam looked at Adam like he had grown two heads since he left.

—————————————————————————————————————————

“The only thing I remember before the box was being home with my mother.” Adam looked down sadly at his cup of tea. He had met Cas and Gadreel and he could already tell how each angel felt about each Winchester. “So, you don’t remember anything about the pit?” Cas drank coffee despite he could taste every molecule. It made him calm. “Pit? What pit?” “Adam, I know this is going to be hard to hear, but you spent time in Hell. The question is _how_ and _**why**_   you don’t remember that…”

“Do you think he’s going to be okay?” Sam worriedly ran his hands through his hair. Cas looked at him as he waited for another pot of coffee to brew. “Sam, let me be honest. When you finally came in contact with your deteriorated soul, you eventually went insane. Your brother, who has spent more time in Hell than you and Dean combined, should be a drooling mess right now. That’s only if his mind was too slow to comprehend what happened. But since it’s not, he should be dead with his mind blown to smithereens. The fact that he isn’t, well, it blows my own mind, Sam. This is definitely the work of Heaven. But who? I didn’t even have the power to completely erase Hell from your memory. Whoever we’re dealing with is extremely powerful.” And with that, Sam continued to worry for his baby brother.

That night they settled Adam in by giving him his own room in the bunker and Sam gave him some of Kevin’s old clothes. “I hope you don’t mind that these are a dead person’s..” “Did he actually _die_ in them?” “Well, no. But still. I would give you some of mine, but we’re not exactly the same size and plus, Gadreel is already sharing with me…” “Thanks, Sam.” “No problem.”

After Adam and Gadreel had gone to bed in their own rooms, Castiel, Sam, and Dean talked about the situation at hand. “It can’t be Metatron, Cas. He’s locked in upstairs jail. It has to be one of his allies.” “He didn’t have many of those. Those who were with him were punished by death.” “Then what the hell pulled our brother out?” Sam sat down on the couch. His brow furrowed. “I don’t know, but I will hunt down that sonovabitch.” “Just how are you going to do that, Dean? Whatever this is, whoever this is, is way more powerful than us. Than Cas! It doesn’t matter what you fight it with, I have a feeling it won’t work!” And that was the end of their discussion.

———————————————————————————————————————————————————

“Dean!” “Mm?.” “My brother is here!” “Yes, Cas, I know Gadreel is here. I’m pretty sure he’s fucking my brother. Thanks for the news update, though.” “No, no. One of my other brothers. I don’t know exactly who he is, but I know he’s an angel. He’s waiting outside.” Dean sat up quickly in his bed. “How’d he find us?” Sam and Dean didn’t even have to cover the bunker in sigils, because it had sigils made into it. “I don’t know, Dean. He wouldn’t tell me. We fought and then he took my angel blade and told me if I didn’t go get you and Sam that he was going to kill me. Dean, this is serious.” Cas’s big, blue eyes were filled with fear. Dean knew this was serious because he knew Cas wasn’t afraid of his brothers. Well, the ones that weren’t archangels, anyway. The last time Dean saw Cas this scared was when he took over Sam’s memories from Hell. And when they left him in the mental hospital, he rocked back and forth in the corner whispering to himself, “Lucifer, please. You’re mad at Dad, not me! LUCIFER, PLEASE!”. And even months after that, Cas would flinch like you were going to hit him if you said the archangel’s name. So yeah, Dean knew this was serious.

 

A few minutes later, Sam and Dean showed up with their angel blades in their back pockets ready to take down whatever this was.

 

“Hello, boys.” smiled the tall, dark haired man. “We have some things to talk about.”

“First things, first. Who the hell are you?” Dean asked with his angel blade pointed towards the stranger. “Why, I’m the one who gripped your brother tight and raised him from perdition.” The stranger smiled darkly. “I want a name, asshat!” “Oh, you know me, Dean. We’re destined for one another.” _"Michael."_ Dean breathed.

Dean lunged at the archangel. Unfortunately, Michael was quicker. Suddenly he put up his hand and both boys were forced to sit on the hood of the Impala. It was like the force that many demons have tried on them in the past. “Since I’ve got you pinned here, I’ll tell you my story.” With what Dean could manage to get out, he hissed, “No one cares, dic-” “Now, Dean. Didn’t Daddy tell you to listen, _then_ ask questions?” That’s when Sam piped up. “Didn’t Daddy say **_not_** to destroy His planet?” “Hush boy! I never killed you because you were Lucifer’s vessel! Don’t tempt me now!” Michael held his angel blade to Sam’s throat. _"Do it. I dare you."_

 

“You know, I didn’t come here to argue with the Winchesters. I came to clear my name.” “Then fucking do it, then!”

 

“I was stuck in that prison just like Adam and Sam. I love my brother, I really do. But. He’s changed. He isn’t like what he was growing up.” “Oh, boo-hoo! Your brother changed so you take it out on the humans! Grow up!” “I was just doing what my Father told me to do, Dean. I know from experience that you would do the same.” Michael went over and leaned against a tree close to the car. “I knew my brother belonged in that Cage, but I knew Adam and I did not. So I tried to find an escape in the Cage. Until one day, I finally did. I hated to leave Adam in the Cage alone, but I had to. When I escaped, I made sure to hide the crack in the Cage that allowed me to escape. Lucifer never noticed I was gone because he enjoyed torturing your brother more. When I finally got the strength to get Adam, he was very close to the edge. Any more time and his soul would have twisted into a demon. I rescued him from Hell and wiped his memory of Hell completely.” “But how? Castiel couldn’t erase my memory. He eventually just had to take it for me.” “Samuel, do you not remember who I am? I’m an archangel of the Lord. We have more powers than your petty angel, Castiel.” “Then explain this to me, douche nozzle. You can only possess a vessel completely if he’s on the line of Cain and Abel. Who are you possessing?” “Dean, if you do not mind, I wish not to tell you.” “You said you want to tell your story. This is part of it. Who. are. you. possessing.” “Again, archangels have many powers including bending time. I’m possessing your son from the future, Dean.” “I have a son? Who?”

“Ben.”


End file.
